Heartbeat
by HawkA05
Summary: Watching her as she danced made his heart beat. Set during Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding reception.


**Heartbeat**

Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding was absolutely beautiful. The weather was perfect and a slight breeze was blowing, bringing with it the smell of salt water. Bolin almost forgot he was on Air Temple Island with all the Water Tribe decorations strung up. Waiters dressed in variations of the Nuktuk costume were carrying around platters of food and the wedding guests were chatting and moving around the dance floor. But the most beautiful thing at the party was by far the girl of Bolin's dreams, Opal Beifong. She was wearing her wing suit, much like the other airbenders, but she looked absolutely radiant as she spun around on the dance floor.

Bolin couldn't keep his eyes off her as he sipped on his tea. He felt a goofy grin spread across his face as he watched the young airbender dance. He was so wrapped up in the way she moved that he failed to notice his brother sit down beside him at the table.

"You know, if you weren't already dating her, I'd say you were coming off as a little stalker-ish," Mako said, causing his brother to spit his drink out. Bolin began coughing, only getting it under control when Mako slapped him across the back.

"Don't sneak up on a guy like that," Bolin said, his face red from nearly choking. "And I can't help but stare. She's just so mesmerizing." A lovestruck looked settled on the earthbender's face as he continued to watch Opal. From the corner of his eye, Bolin could see Mako raise an eyebrow at him.

"If you feel that way, why don't you go dance with her instead of sitting here like an awestruck idiot."

"No, no ,no! I can't!"

"And why not?"

"I'm a terrible dancer," Bolin said. "I don't want to step on her toes!"

Mako looked like he was going to reply when Korra grabbed his attention from across the courtyard. He sighed before standing from his seat, placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "It doesn't matter if you're good or not. It'll still make her night." And with that, his older brother left to speak with Korra.

Bolin continued to sit and watch as the tempo of the music picked up, prompting the crowd on the dance floor to pick up their pace as well. As he watched Opal, Bolin noticed that his heartbeat had quickened with the music. As the song kept playing his heart pounded against his chest like a drum. By the time the band began winding down, Bolin's heart was beating so fast he felt light-headed, but what really made his heart race was when the band started up a slow song and Opal locked eyes with him. She was standing in front of him in an instant, pulling him out of his chair.

"Come dance with me," Opal said, dragging the earthbender towards the dance floor. Bolin was going to protest but one look into Opal's eyes made is brain stop working. Before he knew it, he was swaying back and forth to the music.

"Loosen up. No need to be so nervous," Opal said, obviously noticing how stiff Bolin was. "Just let yourself glide across the floor."

"Easy for you to say," Bolin said, trying his best to relax. "You're an airbender. You specialize in gliding."

Opal giggled, prompting a sheepish grin to spread across Bolin's face. His eyes briefly shot over Opal's head and landed on Mako and Korra dancing just a few feet away. They both gave him a reassuring smile before spinning away. Bolin sighed and forced his muscle to loosen.

"There, you've got it," Opal said.

"It helps when you have the right partner," Bolin replied, causing a blush to spread across his girlfriend's cheeks. "You look beautiful by the way."

Opal's blush deepened as she playfully smacked Bolin's chest. "You see me in these clothes everyday, you big goofball."

"Well, you look beautiful everyday," Bolin countered, earning yet another blush from Opal.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, reaching out to smooth the lapel on his jacket. "That was some wonderful officiating by the way."

"Thanks," Bolin replied. "The whole 'you may now do the thing' thing was my idea. Came up with it right on the spot."

"Very impressive," Opal said, giggling lightly. The sound of her laughter made Bolin's heart race so fast he was sure Opal could feel it. When she stopped, he must have been looking at her so intently she became self conscious. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Smiling at her, Bolin leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against her's and stared into her eyes. "I just really love the way you make my heart beat."


End file.
